Warriors - Rise of the Fallens
by Lucario765GWrites
Summary: This takes place in Omen of the Stars- what if the fallen warrior ancestors had a mysterious ability of taking over living cats' bodies? Will Ivypool save the clans with the help of her friends? (Might have shipping :3c )
1. Chapter 1: The new Ability

It was night for the clans the cats of the clans were sleeping in their dens,some new warriors were also sitting vigil at the camp entrances. It was a quiet night with owls noises but,within the clans a darkness was growing the Dark Forest cats were still training the living cats of all the clans no matter how old they were.

"Good techniques Ivypool,you'll be one of the greatest warriors in all of the clans soon." a male voiced mewed,a white and grey tabby she-cat has answered "Oh why,thank you Hawkfrost!" the living cat was very proud to be his apprentice in the cold,foggy dark forest,Ivypool was still covered in a bit of blood after fighting against an unknown Dark Forest cat.

Things were going fine,Hawkfrost has told her to take a break,just like Ivypool's old mentor Cinderheart would do in a way,so the white and grey tabby she-cat decided to talk eith some of the other living cats of her clan or others: Birchfall,Blossomfall,Mousewhisker,Applefur and Tigerheart. But she sort of disliked Breezepelt,one day she kind of heard Jayfeather telling Lionblaze that he was attacked by the black tom with a Dark Forest warrior,thankfully he was saved by Honeyfern,wait,did she just forget that Poppyfrost was also there with the blind medicine cat? I guess she did.

Ivypool yawned,while the others were talking to each other,until she picked up a sound, 'Huh,what's going on over there?' She was very curious and told the others she was kind of going for a walk. She tried to hide behind several bushed and peeked at the conversation of the leader and deputies-in-law. "When did YOU discover this insane ability Tigerstar?!"she recognized the voice as Hawkfrost,"Yeah,when WERE you able to this stuff and not tell any of us or announce it? Were you scared you fox dung?" "Of course I am NOT a fox dung Brokenstar! Besides,I wasn't scratched by mother's claws. Oh and- this ability is great!" She heard the three brown tabby toms talking about this sort of 'ability' but what WAS it about?

Until Ivypool heard something about 'Taking over a body of a living cat and blame them in the end of their actions!'. Either she was imagining things by being it a rumor or it was either a plain joke. But she kept listening.."I almost tried to control that foolish son of mine,but is wasn't a dumb succes!"

 _Talk about being upset.._ ,Ivypool thought in her head. But it was sort of true,some days before Brambleclaw was making odd noises,even his voice was a bit deep! Many of us thought he was going nuts. The ThunderClan deputy did collapse onto the ground and Firestar called Jayfeather with Leafpool for extra help. Luckily the clan was glad that Brambleclaw DIDN'T even die since he is a good deputy,that's for sure. Or what most thought.

"We shall use against the clans dear father!" Hawkfrost said,saying it was a good idea to use it. Ivypool was very shocked but what would even happen? Would the cats within yell,steal prey or even hurt each other? That would be crazy talk!

So she heard the enitre plan as she was sweating from their conversation,and she pretty much saw them separating paths. _Oh no! They are gonna use it on all of us,I better tell it to Firestar- Wait..oh yeah my sister! And Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Since they do have the 'powers' they will all know what to do!_ It was complete silence. Ivypool did feel awkward though.

As Tigerstar has announced for all the living cats to leave. All of them disappeared from the foggy forest. Meanwhile back in ThunderClan camp,the sun was rising,the beautiful birds chirping as some cats stepped out of their dens. Ivypool looked around the camp,some cats were chatting secretly about their training session in the Dark Forest.

"Good morning sissy!" Dovewing padded to her sister with a blackbird in her jaw. _Oh,wonderful timing dear sister!_ as both of the two she-cats sat down before Brambleclaw was gonna send out a morning patrol of hunting. Both of the sisters were eating,Ivypool felt very worried about yesterday's night dream training through and through. She looked at Dovewing who looked at her as well,so Ivypool had no other choice but say it to her "Dovewing,there's something I want to tell you..it's about the Dark Forest,they have a plan to-" but before she could finish her last words of her sentence,her dear sister cutted her off. Kind of giving a Tell it to me with Lionblaze and Jayfeather privately later look.

The white and grey tabby she-cat sighed and nodded when suddenly.."AHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT!" It was a scream and Firestar quickly told Brambleclaw to send out a big patrol with many cats. Ivypool was one of the cats with her sister and Lionblaze. They ran and followed the scream. _What is happening?!_


	2. Chapter 2: Rise of the inner Cold

Chapter 2: Rise of the inner Cold

The patrol have been following the scream more,they were coming closer and closer. Ivypool could imagine the images in her head of what was happening: A warrior of the clan was forced by the will from the Dark Forest to attack another clanmate. They may have been rumors of some cats acting very strange and cold to each other. Though it could've been a lie.

She thought those weren't true at all,those were only rumors. When they got closer none of them expected what was happening. With shocked faces of the patrol,their clanmates that were in pain were Bumblestripe and Blossomfall. Both of them were bleeding,the eyes of the brown and ginger pelt she-cat were bright,no one knew the voice that was also deep but higher than the odd deep voice of Brambleclaw's actions.

Most of the ThunderClan warriors were trying to convince the two littermates to stop hurting each other with their sheathed claws. _It will be trouble if Millie believes that Blossomfall is doing this on purpose,but I know she wouldn't_ _dare_ _do this to her clanmates!_

The two littermates have stopped fighting after Blossomfall snapped. The she-cat looked very confused,some were growling at her in anger while others were also confused as her. Bumblestripe collapsed on the ground in pain,being a wounded tom with his sister who would now be pretty much be suspicious to many cats,especially her parents!

Ivypool looked up at the sky,it was sunhigh. The birds chirped as the usual and two warriors helped Bumblestripe,taking him to Jayfeather and Leafpool. No words were said when they have reached camp when..

"You gotta believe me! I didn't know what I was doing!" the voice was Blossomfall's,the other ones were also recognized "How dare hurt your own brother!?" "You know,I never knew you would do this privately,a liar? No way.." "Si-sister-Blossomfall how could you do this?!" Most cats could tell the family was upset,but was there any proof that Blossomfall would dare to hurt her own kin? Or was it a lie.

Ivypool decided to whisper to her sister's ear "Dovewing- sis,I think that someone is behind this..I probably know who it could be though,not entirely sure." The grey she-cat nodded. During the meantime Firestar announced that Blossomfall would still be respected but she will punished,by ticking the elders. Most of the crowd looked at her with anger and disappointment. Mostly,her family. Blossomfall felt disappointed and sorrow within her heart.

The only thing what Ivypool could do was,talk to her sister and Lionblaze and Jayfeather about this..they needed to have proof that Blossomfall wouldn't do this nonsense at all. Ivypool snapped,having a flashback. **_With this ability,we,the fallen dark warriors shall use on those foolish clan cats,turning some of the innocents into fox-hearts! We will grow the cold inside each of the four._** Ivypool thought it was the good idea.

It was the afternoon in the days,tomorrow night it was gonna be the gathering. There will still rumors of the disappointed she-cat Hollyleaf. She had disappointed all the clans at a gathering,telling the truth about her littermates's parents and who they were. Some cats like Nightcloud and Breezepelt for example would be upset,even our deputy Brambleclaw..

Dark days were ahead was again for all the clans. Tigerstar was correct..probably he was actually telling the truth.

When it became dusk- sun down,the clan cats were chilling glady in the days of New-leaf. Ivypool has looked over Blossomfall,who was a few paws away from her family and some clanmates. _Oh poor,Blossomfall.._

Dovewing was talking to Jayfeather about how Bumblestripe was,the blind cat answered he was feeling okay. Not to much pain nor disappointment. Lionblaze padded to Ivypool with Cinderheart,they sat down with her,still sometimes looking over the punished she-cat who felt alone. Alone,like she were trapped in her own thoughts of coldness and darkness of negativity.

Ivypool secretly told them about Blossomfall's accident with her kin. They were both believing her in a way..nothing would make Ivypool go insane right? Not her sister or parents at all,right?

If only her heart wasn't slowly telling her to turn her into frost- wait,since when did she thought that she would also end up like Blossomfall,feeling alone,in thoughts of coldness and darkness. Again,she was feeling fine but now kind of emotional. About her clanmate..

Jayfeather and Dovewing came to their conversation. Only Cinderheart decided that Blossomfall would never be like this. Jayfeather agreed,the blind tom admitted that StarClan gave him a warning,a warning of the Dark Forest cats slowly striking for more sweet revenge against the clans.

 _"Frozen hearts are created,darkness tells them to rise..feeling like puppets on many strings..."_


End file.
